Micropipeline is a basic component for asynchronous processor design. Important building blocks of the micropipeline include the RENDEZVOUS circuit such as, for example, a chain of Muller-C elements. A Muller-C element can allow data to be passed when the current computing logic stage is finished and the next computing logic stage is ready to start. Instead of using non-standard Muller-C elements to realize the handshaking protocol between two clockless (without using clock timing) computing circuit logics, the asynchronous processors replicate the whole processing block (including all computing logic stages) and use a series of tokens and token rings to simulate the pipeline. Each processing block contains a token processing logic to control the usage of tokens without time or clock synchronization between the computing logic stages. Thus, the processor design is referred to as an asynchronous or clockless processor design. The token ring regulates the access to system resources. The token processing logic accepts, holds, and passes tokens between each other in a sequential manner. When a token is held by a token processing logic, the block can be granted the exclusive access to a resource corresponding to that token, until the token is passed to a next token processing logic in the ring. There is a need for an improved asynchronous processor architecture which can handle instructions and processing resources with more efficiency.